


Love Spell Arrow

by Goldendaydna



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, could be a one shot could have another chapter who knows, embarrassing cuteness, took the thing about love arrows and just mashed it together with a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldendaydna/pseuds/Goldendaydna
Summary: The Love Spell Arrow, when you get shot with it you find your soulmate, so why does it have to be embarrassing?





	Love Spell Arrow

“Aunt Ellen, what's the love spell arrow?” A little girl about the age of eight asked as she was tucked into bed for the night.

The much older woman smiled as she turned on the night light and sat on the beds edge “Well, Iris, to many people it is one of the most important things to happen to them. You get shot in the chest with an arrow.”

Iris gawked in horror “What?” She squeaked.

Ellen closed her mouth to suppress a giggle, “Yes it does sound terrifying but it isn’t painful at all, it kinda feels like you’re pushed back so it certainly takes you by surprise. The love spell arrow is really not only one, it connects you to your soulmate when it needs to, so it could be someone you know or don’t.”

 

Iris now gawked with awe, “Soulmates! Why do they call it the love spell arrow then? Have you met your soulmate aunt Ellen?” She asked. 

 

“That is a story for another time.” The woman winked.

 

* * *

 

Years later

 

He struggled his way through the busy crowd of the hallway “Excuse me! Pardon me,” Just his luck, he groaned internally he was going to be late and Prax was gonna kill him for it. “Stupid no magic dare” he continued to grumble as someone bumped into him causing him to fall backward with the other in tow.

 

“Hey, watch i-” he suddenly gasped for air that was suddenly gone; His hand went to grasp at his chest and an intense panic welled up inside him. There it was, an arrow,  _ the _ arrow of loves spell. Embedded in his heart. It glowed a bright pink as it was linked to another bright green arrow deeply puncturing another's chest. He looked up and met large blue eyes, freckles dusting her face and her hair a dazzling pink. Green and pink hearts along with their magic symbols began to float around them; their magic circles spinning wildly underneath them. Their gaze unmoving from one another.

 

‘Oh no why her?’ He thought, bracing for the events that were about to unfold.

 

“Cobra Cakes!” Iris chirped happily, fondly bringing her hands together and placed them under her cheek. 

 

“Pumpkin!” He responded in the same lovesick tone.

 

They threw themselves into a crushing hug, refusing to let go. “I missed you so much even though I have never talked to you!” they both told each other.

 

She touched his forehead with hers and looked at his bright green eyes seriously “I swear on my royal bloodline that you will never leave my side again.” She haphazardly promised. 

 

“You insult me with those words my dear princess I can't imagine leaving you.” Mephisto replied as he took her hand and kissed it.

 

Their minds were filled with thoughts of each other and nothing else. That didn’t stop the chuckles and shocked gasps of people that were nearby, some even recording the spectacle.

 

She then looked at his lips then back at him. Slowly closing her eyes. He understood and slowly closed his own and they both kissed each other passionately. The kiss was over and after a few seconds the effects of the arrow had poofed away from existence.

 

Immediately, they turned away from each other embarrassed with beet red faces. “I am so sorry!” They both apologized, quickly picking up their things and hurrying off in opposing directions but both of their hearts undeniably happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I am in love with this ship! It is adorable in every way! So here it is! my first Iristo fic that I post on this website. This may have another chapter, it might not, who knows.


End file.
